Forever Never
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: After losing everything including the family home the Uchiha children are removed from their mother. Two months in her absence leaves it's share of scars bringing about a change in the youngest Uchiha.
1. Forever Never

**_A/N: Mikoto narrates ~~ItachiSilverwolf_**

Forever **Never**

By: Silverwolf

To begin with it was a life of luxury. That was before they seized everything leaving me in the streets with my two children. And then they took my children. I cried as they held me and placed them both in the back of a patrol car. There was nothing I could do I wasn't even left with a chance to say goodbye. It is still hard to believe that in moments not only did the house disappear, but so did my children. Now I have to find proof that I can find a place to stay. That I can provide for the children. I have to get my boys back. What kind of mother would I be if a didn't?

The story I remember is that Fugaku owed money to the government. After that it all runs downhill fast. I went from him not paying and leaving to them seizing everything he owned. Unfortunately for me and my children it meant they took our house and everything in it. Every possession we once owned was gone the moment they put us out of the house. Without a place to live I was declared unfit to keep Itachi and Sasuke. Next came the car to take them. Instead of having a chance they were lost to me. I didn't even have time to even tell members of my family that I no longer had a place to stay. I'm actually surprised they didn't take the clothes off our bodies. I cried as I told both of my boys I would see them again. Neither of them cried. Itachi actually looked prepared to fight his way back to me. Sasuke, well my baby just stared confused. I doubt he even understood what happened. I was left being restrained by someone as the car holding my boys pulled away. That was the last time I saw them. I was certain everyone would know of the fall of the Uchiha family by morning. I mean it isn't everyday that high class family goes from riches to rags everyday.

I fear for my boys. What will happen to them? Where will they stay? I know I have to get them back, but is there a way to get them back? I've read stories of mother fighting for their children long after they've proved able to care for them. Will I be one of those mothers? I promised my boys I would see them again. The question I now had was when was again.


	2. Revealed Horror

Revealed Horror

By: Silverwolf

Mikoto happily greets her children. It took two months for her to win the fight for their custody. Even though she lived under someone else's roof she had the proof that her children would not go without. Once her older brother stepped in the resistance she received over getting her boys back was halted. She was grateful to Madara for helping her bring the pair back home.

She learned rather swiftly when Madara became involved that her children were sent to a group home and then removed from it to be placed into foster homes. Almost immediately after the youngest came into custody of his new foster parent paperwork was filed for his adoption. Though Mikoto began without a chance of claiming Sasuke because of the adoption the horror she discovered had shifted things in her favor. It was a problem she would have to deal with for now on. Every child placed into that home was _surgically silenced_. Mikoto could only imagine the horror that came with the reality of what had occurred. There were signs of abuse on every child removed from the home. And yet none of them could've ever cried out for help. Sasuke was among the children removed.

Itachi had entered a different foster home only to be returned when he was found to be _far too excentric_ for the family. While her child was returned to the group home he swiftly showed those living within the walls he would not be a victim to their ways. Itachi had fought back against them rather harshly. She would knew that despite the stories she'd heard of Itachi breaking bones in fights he wasn't the violent child they claimed he was. After all everything proved he was only defending himself against a variety of weapons.

Mikoto looks at both of her boys only to close her eyes to the marks along Sasuke's throat. She didn't wish to acknowledge the bluntly placed scars that proved Sasuke had suffered in his absence from her. Her eight year old hadn't tried to make a sound in her presence. Itachi had clung to her hand as if he was younger until they'd stepped into the house.

At thirteen Itachi had usually acted embarrassed when Mikoto even kissed him on the forehead; yet today he wouldn't release his mother's hand even after they'd entered the car together. Madara had told Mikoto to expect some difference that may remain permanently, but she never expected that she would have to deal with Sasuke being mute.

Unlike Itachi Sasuke hadn't clung to his mother. He'd only accepted her hand without hesitation. His eyes never stopped searching around him. It was obvious that the events of the two months without Mikoto's presence had taken a much greater effect upon the child.

Sasuke followed at his mother's side in silence when she'd brought him in the house. Mikoto wanted to be sure that both Sasuke and Itachi knew where they're rooms were along with what belongings they had. Madara had one overboard in Mikoto's opinion, but she would never say such a thing to him. He'd been sure that both children had more than just their needs. Though he also told Mikoto he wanted both of the boys to visit a hospital. He wanted documented evidence of every injury they'd suffered while begin removed from their mother's care.

The Uchiha told Mikoto there was more than bad blood to follow for the system that had _failed_ both children. She knew he was not forgiving when it came to something happening to his nephews, but she'd never seen him out for so much vengeance. And it had only gotten worse when he'd been allowed to read the list of injuries along both children. He also had the x-rays and all to prove that the family that took Sasuke had silenced the child in almost the exact fashion of silencing the bark of a canine. It was time someone _owned up_ to everything an eight year old was _allowed _to suffer when he wrongfully removed from his mother.

**_A/N: Should I keep going? Is this even interesting?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Wanting a Miracle

Wanting a Miracle

By: Silverwolf

Mikoto hears the call of the hired hand of the house. It seemed something startled her. Mikoto steps down the hall to notice a blanket wadded in the corner across from the door. Mikoto notices the toys and books lying around the blanket. The other female turns to Mikoto. "I'm very sorry... at first I didn't see him." Mikoto makes a concenred face when she realizes that Sasuke is curled into a ball along the blanket in the floor despite having a large bed. The eight year old holds a stuffed toy in his arms. The appearance of the toy only serves to startle the nanny more. "Is that a tomato?"

Mikoto snickers a bit at the woman's reaction. "It is, with feet and a face. Laughing at it won't change his opinion of it." She didn't know if she should move Sasuke to the bed or not. Mikoto doesn't end up moving her son from the blanket in the floor. Madara steps into the room curious as to what the pair of females are staring at. He notices Sasuke curled up on the blanket and steps over lifting the child without bothering to wake him first.

A pair of eyes snap open and panic sets in for Sasuke. No one was certain of what all had happened to the child during his time in another _home_. Sasuke responds to be removed from the floor with wide eyes and pushing away from his uncle. Madara leaves Sasuke along the bed. The child pushes himself against the corner the bed sets against. Mikoto fights to hear a small _shallow_ cry. The child pants from air a bit and stares out from the corner with terror-sticken eyes.

Mikoto watches as the nanny of the house moves forward. This only causes Sasuke to panic more. He leaves his room with the stuffed toy and a book dragging a blanket behind him. Sasuke disappears towards an old table tucked away in the laundry room. A maid watches the blanket disappear under the table.

She looks towards the doorway as someone else appears almost screeching the the child's name. The woman standig in the room folding clothing tilts her head. "Not to offend, but I wouldn't come near you if you ran into a room screaming my name. That child is obviously not comfortable with your presence. Leave him be and he'll com out."

"I'm supposed to be responisble for the children. I can't leave him under a filthy table. Besides an eight year old shouldn't be crawling under tables to being with." The woman becomes even more furious as she hears Madara tells her to pack her things. It was obvious that despite her work in keeping the house in order she was not going to be a decent match for caring for Sasuke. The older Uchiha expected that Itachi could adapt to almost anyone in his presence. It was her being unable to calm Sasuke that concerned him more.

Mikoto steps into the room slowly. She watches as the maid stops folding clothes to place a comforter along the floor she apologize a moment before sitting along the blanket. Madara watches as Sasuke peeks at her from under the table. She continues to ignore his presence while singing a bit. As Sasuke starts to slip forward neither female moves. The child is slowly coming out from under the table when it is sabbotaged by a male in charge of the estates security.

He pulls Sasuke from under the table harshly. The child kicks wildly until he falls to the floor. Sasuke disappears after snatching the stuffed animal from the floor after it is dropped during his _landing_. The child disappears swiftly leaving the blanket and book behind. He looks at Mikoto and the maid oblivious to what he's done. Mikoto yells at him. The maid slowly disappears taking the comforter and blanket from the room. One ends up folded and packed away. The other ends up along the carpet in Sasuke's room. The toys and book are spread across it out of the corner. Mikoto looks at her slowly as she approaches the doorway. The maid points to the slightly opened closet softly. She then plants herself along the blanket quietly.

Madara goes to say something about her not working only to have Mikoto shake her head and point towards the closet. They both soon leave her hoping someone could connect with the abused and _silenced_ Sasuke.


	4. End Result

End Result

By: Silverwolf

Mikoto sighs though she understood how her highly affectionate little one had become aloof. Sasuke didn't bother with befriending anyone. He reminded Mikoto of a cat. She even laughed a bit when she commented about Sasuke 'taking a message and getting back to a caller'.

On the other side of the equation was her older son Itachi. He'd gone from being somewhat aloof to being highly affectionate. Itachi could spend the day with family while Sasuke prefered to spend the day busy with his own agenda. Sasuke didn't bother with asking for help with anything. He usually discovered how to fix things himself.

The month under teir uncle's roof only proved that it was most likely that would remain with their newly discovered attitudes. Itachi being a bit clingy and Sasuke being secrective. Sasuke didn't take to anyone. Even though he accepted having someone watching over him while the rest of his family wasn't present he didn't bother to be social towards her. Though he did take a bit to the maid that had spent her morning coaxing him from the closet.

Since then Sasuke had a light relationship with the female. He'd follow behind her a bit during chores. Mikoto believed it was mostly because she'd take the child with her when she left the house and Sasuke still didn't feel comfortable within the house. Since Sasuke didn't speak she wasn't sure.

Then again it could've been the fact that the young woman spent her day showing Sasuke that even though he didn't speak it was possible to learn to communitcate. With a decision made that the Uchiha family would spend time learning a way to communicate with te youngest member of the house and a maid allowing Sasuke to move back to _spelling_ a word with he could not sign it may be Sasuke wouldn't be so swift to wish to return to his room instead of the company of family.

It was true that Sasuke distanced himself from everyone after Mikoto got custody returned to her. And it was also true that Madara had made it possible for both of the young Uchiha to collect against the damage done.

The emotional and mental _damage _remained slow to _heal_. Sasuke made it even slower to show sign of progress of healing the damage. Though the scars along his throat faded in being visible the child was far from friendly to others. Even the maid that allowed him such patience was kept at a distance towards Sasuke. Mikoto didn't know if the child would ever allow someone to actually have a chance at being his friend.

Itachi on the other hand showed many signs of improvement. Though still a highly excentric as a young teenager he was still young. He also adapted to being near others easily. It was Sasuke that did not. Itachi took to watching over his brother despite the fact that Sasuke kept even his older brother _at arm's length_. It seemed Sasuke would never be friendly towards other. Madara only told Mikoto not to push Sasuke into being friendly since it wouldn't help any.


End file.
